


a little bit more

by kontj (kaguol)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Night Stands, timeskip kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: for the adler’s setter, a night about town takes a turn.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	a little bit more

**It wasn’t supposed to be like this.**

For Kageyama Tobio, it was just another throwaway experience – a dent in the wall from knocking over a broken night lamp to be hidden behind a cheap painting from the department store.

It was just another night when everything was just  _ a little bit more _ .

When the crowds felt a little bit more thick than usual.

When the strangers with their pin-up smiles and tired eyes a little bit more familiar.

When the taste of alcohol felt a little bit more like the seclusion that ‘never bothered him.’

It wasn’t something that he wasn’t accustomed to. Silence was the bitter sound that followed him around. The court had been his haven in times like this, where he would get lost in the feel of the ball tossed high up into the air, to be met with the satisfying slap of an experienced palm.

But it was eleven thirty-seven pm, and Kageyama had no chance of getting into a court without serious legal charges.

So, he called the bartender up for another glass, and threw swallowed it whole, willing for the liquor to provide some warmth in his system. It wouldn’t be enough, but for tonight, it would have to do.

His hand was halfway to his mouth when a voice called out.

“Might want to slow down there, bud.”

He didn’t. For spite, he slammed the glass onto the counter and called for another round.

He did however, turn, looking at the figure that had slid into the seat next to him. Their eyes met, and Kageyama registered that he had been staring, so he turned away and downed another one of his drinks.

The two sat in silence, each other getting lost in the repetitive motions of their hands bringing glass to their lips and liquid fire into their system. It was probably the alcohol talking, but nevertheless, it was Kageyama who first broke the silence.

“So, what brings you here?”

**“If you’re trying to flirt, that’s a pretty lame pick up line,”** you replied, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

“It’s called a conversation starter.” His words were heavy with condescension, the usual slurring of a drunken man on his umpteenth shot absent.

“Pretty lame conversation starter.”

He turned to you fully this time, his head slightly tilted as he pointed his shot glass at you accusatory. “But here we are, having a splendid conversation.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle, amused by the antics of this rather interesting stranger. Shaking your head, you clinked your glass against his.

“Touché.”

The two of you threw your heads back in unison, downing your drinks.

“Same as you I guess,” you replied after a moment’s thought.

Kageyama was taken aback, since he didn’t really expect that answer – or an answer at all for that matter.

“You’re a hitman too?”

You nearly spat out your drink, your mind reeling back from the alcohol and turning fully sober in a matter of seconds. Your eyes widened as you took him in, his hunched over body that began to shake. As you turned your head to look for an exit, Kageyama burst out laughing, throwing his head back and letting the sound be carried throughout the dark bar and into the night.

Right then, a singular thought crossed your mind.

He’s pretty when he laughs.

You felt the heat rush to your cheeks as you slapped the back of his head, reducing him to giggles. “You should’ve seen your face!”

Try as you might, you couldn’t help but laugh along with him, as your brain calmed itself down well enough to deactivate your flight mode. “You sly little shit,” you muttered in between laughs, wiping away a stray tear.

When the two of you finally composed yourselves enough, you waved over the bartender and ordered a round. “Oh, and charge it to…  _ him _ ,” you added with what you tried to emulate as disgust.

He gasped, clutching invisible pearls at your expression. “How dare you? I have a name, you know!” His voice was raised to an octave, making you lose your cool.” He extended a hand, grinning ear to ear.

“Kageyama Tobio, at your service.”

You took his hand in yours, a matching smile plastered on your face as you told him your name.

The night was fuzzy after that, which probably meant that the alcohol had finally caught up to your systems. 

It was just like any other night – where things felt like a little bit more – but tonight, Kageyama was happy for that fact. For it meant every drop of whiskey gave twice as much effect as it should’ve, the dingy overhead lights turning into faraway stars, and the laughter escaping his mouth not feeling the slightest bit forced.

Throughout the night he felt himself staring at you. He chalked it up to alcohol-fueled lust, but there was something about the way your cheeks flushed that made his knees weak. Normally, when faced with someone he’d want to take home, Kageyama would merely sulk in the corner, his stare mistaken for disdain.

But just for the night, he let any and all inhibitions go as he pressed his lips near your ear, his voice low and rough, sending shivers down your spine as the words he spoke drove you nearly insane.

He made good on his words that night. He knew very well that he exhausted every part of him, and the marks on his body was proof. It would’ve been just another night, with the sun creeping into the window, as his brain pounded against his skull – but as he sat up, he saw the glass of water on his nightstand and his bottle of pain reliever right beside it.

It was then when he lifted the bottle when he saw the post-it note trapped underneath. It was hastily scrawled, but with a flowing script that impressed him.

_ Last night was fun. Hope you don’t die riding out your hangover. Wouldn’t want to disappoint the Association.  _

Kageyama couldn’t bite back the smile as he remembered the running joke you shared with him – that the two of you were hitmen, of all things. He prided on his alcohol tolerance – and even more on his ability to quickly bounce back from a night about town – but there was a strange feeling in his heart as he reread the message over and over again.

Because for once, someone had  _ cared _ a little bit more. 

The thought almost pushed him to tears, something he’d never admit and blamed on his still-fuzzy mind. But he pushed the sentimentality aside. He took two tablets and chugged as much water as the liquor he drank the night before.

The setter picked up what was out of place in his tiny apartment and placed them neatly back in place. He aired out the mattress and took the soiled sheets and the rest of his worn clothes down to the laundromat. Come twilight, the apartment was back to its original glory – of plain white walls and accents of black and metalwork.

Save for the new lamp by the hallway, and the abstract line painting of fruits that didn’t  _ quite _ as fit in with the overall aesthetic.

And of course, the note neatly pinned on the corner of his corkboard, the harsh neon yellow a sharp contrast to his flurry of beige and brown.

As the days stretched, and the nights wore on, Kageyama couldn’t help but go back to that same bar. It had been weeks since then, and the gnawing feeling inside him had grown. It was mere curiosity, he claimed. However, he couldn’t bring himself to open the door. Instead, he’d only peek through the stained glass, searching the crowd for the familiar head of hair, and the bewitching smile.

In truth, Kageyama was afraid.

He was afraid that meeting you once again would shatter the illusion of that beautiful night. He held it with such high regard that even he himself would call it a fantasy. Because it was just that.

He knew that. That one day he’d have to wake up and realize that that night hadn’t been special after all. That the feel of a stranger under him was nothing more than just skin against skin. No matter how melodious the voice that had laughed at his stupid jokes and had chanted his name like a prayer against him.

“Say, Kageyama,” Hoshiumi began, as the team began to file into the locker room at the conclusion of today’s grueling training. “You’ve been awfully happy lately. What’s gotten into you?”

The raven-haired setter in question clicked his tongue, turning away from the team’s wing spiker. “None of your business.” The words came out dripping with venom, which, for the Little Giant, meant that it was absolutely going to be his business. 

And so he hounded Kageyama all the way to the lockers, picking and probing at him until he cracked – a technique that was proving to be efficient by the set of his jaw. Hoshiumi smirked, suddenly dropping the subject as he called out to the rest of the team. 

“Who’s up for a round of drinks?!”

It was met with a chorus of agreement, the team eager to end the week’s fatigue with a night of distraction. “Where should we go?”

“Don’t you know a place, Kageyama?”

Kageyama turned to Ushijima, who only shrugged as he put on his coat.

“You’ve been eyeing that bar downtown for a while. Figured you’d want to go in one way or another.”

The setter couldn’t even speak, his mind reeling from this development. Hoshiumi looked on with glee at his dazed expression, patting Ushijima as he passed.

As they neared the bar, Kageyama’s nerves set in motion.  _ What am I nervous about _ , he thought, breathing deeply, shaking his head to clear out his thoughts.  _ It’s not as if Y/N would be there again. _

He slapped his hands on his cheeks right as the bell overhead let out a tiny chime, the Adlers filing into the quaint bar. Try as he might, Kageyama couldn’t help but look around, trying to be subtly checking whether you were around.

And, like he had predicted, you were not.

The night flew by with overflowing beer and pealing laughter, but his glass remained untouched, his mind elsewhere.

Honestly, what did I expect, he thought to himself, staring at his glass. It was just another one-night stand. The two of you were no different after all – it just so happened that that night, you had found each other to keep yourselves from facing the reality of your respective loneliness.

Time to get your head out of the clouds, Tobio.

He stood, excusing himself to head to the toilet, when he unexpectedly crashed into someone carrying a trayful of drinks, toppling it over both him and the person trying to balance it. Kageyama apologized profusely, offering to pay for the drinks – and the ruined shirt – when he heard the sound of laughter.

He looked up, and found the same eyes that looked at him, really looked at him, all those nights ago.

“You drunk already, Kageyama? I’m disappointed.”

_ Y/N. _

“Yeah?”

He hadn’t realized that he was thinking out loud, and that his hand was still in yours. Or that almost the entire bar was silently looking at the scene unfold. Except the Alders, of course, who were watching it with rapt attention.

“Fancy seeing you here…?” He tried, clearing his throat, quickly turning away as a staff member came over and helped the two of you with the mess. Not fast enough, however, as you noticed that he was red up to his ears.

“Yeah, I’m with some friends tonight,” you replied, thanking the staff member who offered you a clean towel. “Me too – I mean with my- my teammates, I mean.”

Kageyama knew he was a mess, and had silently wished that he downed a few more beers beforehand. It was more embarrassing to mess up and be sober, since you didn’t really have any excuse for the dumb things you did.

Yet you grinned and turned to the direction of the peeking team members and waved. “The infamous Adlers huh?”

He stared at you now, shocked that you had remembered his name of the team he played for – and a little embarrassed that he had probably blabbed his entire life story to a stranger. He could only nod, once again turning away. You couldn’t help but laugh, he was just adorable. It was different to the lonesome man you had met many weeks prior – but you weren’t complaining.

You met him again, and it was  _ nearly _ all that you hoped for.

You wouldn’t deny it – you had spent more than one night on the same stool, playing the waiting game in hopes that maybe you’d meet him once more. And here you were, your shirt soaked and reeking of beer as the man of your recurring dreams stood awkwardly in front of you, eyes averted, and lips a tight line.

_ So this is it huh _ , you thought, as you opened your mouth to make a stupid excuse to go back to your friends, who had been the first to push you into his way. But before the words could leave your lips, he surprised you by throwing his jacket towards you.

You look at him quizzically. “You’re giving me your jacket?”

He turned to you, scratching his neck innocently. “Not really. I’m hoping you return it next Friday?”

Your eyes widened in realization, your face heating up.

“S-Sorry! I just…”

Kageyama fumbled for the right words, something witty and catching that drunk-him would charm you into saying yes.

“If you’re trying to ask me out, that’s a pretty lame way of doing it.”

He turned to you, the same familiar words making his face break out into a soft smile.

“Well, it’s working isn’t it?”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes fondly, even as you slipped into his hoodie. “And if I say it isn’t?”

“Then I’ll ask for your number, and hopefully arrange a later date?”

You burst into giggles, shaking your head in amusement, unaware that his heart was nearly pounding out of his ribcage. 

The two of you did exchange numbers, coming back home exhausted but brimming with glee, and then exchanged messages for the remainder of the night. You hadn’t realized that one thing would lead to another – that a date would turn into two, that two separate friend groups would merge into one.

And that, six years later, you’d exchange rings and vows – and a promise to spend the rest of your lives together. 


End file.
